


Snowy Day

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fun, Love, Multi, OT3, Romantic Fluff, Sledding, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Noctis, Luna and Prompto enjoy the freshly fallen snow in Tenebrae together. What better way to enjoy the holidays than with the people you love?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Slight Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for chofitia! I really hope ya like it.  
> I chose the prompt "What the groups/pairings above do on a snow day" and wrote for the first time ever an ot3.  
> *Beeing nervous and hoping it's good*  
> But I enjoyed writing this a lot!
> 
> I also want to thank the amazing [Liv/seaofolives](https://twitter.com/seaofolives) for beta-reading! I really appreciate your hard work!

The first snow one saw that year always had something magical about it.

There was something fascinating about watching the fine snowflakes dance in the sunshine. The ice crystals broke in the light before slowly sinking to the ground and resting there. It was like a dance that kept repeating itself.

A thick layer of snow already formed on the ground and Noctis felt an almost childlike joy to see his own footprints in the snow. When it snowed in Lucis, if it did snow at all, it was never as thick and as soft as it was on the ground today. That's why they went to Tenebrae for the holidays this year. It also seemed right, in a way, that they should visit Luna's homeland together.

Noctis was visiting Tenebrae, with the people he loved most. He'd been together with Luna and Prompto for two years now. Yeah, with both of them. It was a pure, beautiful love that he felt for the two of them. In a very different way and yet in a way that could only work together.

The prince's greatest fortune must have been to learn that Luna and Prompto both had the same feelings in their hearts as he did. They could love each other without feeling jealous, but instead share the warmth of community. Why choose just one love when you had so much more to give?

Noctis adjusted his winter hat as he watched Luna and Prompto talk to each other. A laugh came from Prompto's throat and Luna kissed him on the tip of his nose, whereupon Prompto blushed a bit. This made Noctis smile. Those two were so cute together.

The prince cleared his throat so that the two of them looked at him and then pointed to the sled that was standing next to him.

"If the lady wants to sit down? Your sled is ready."

Noctis spoke his words playfully and Luna gave a soft giggle. Noctis loved to hear the princess laugh. Especially since she looked so beautiful today. She wore a thick white dress with a fur at the bottom and a thick black coat. Luna only wore earmuffs instead of a hat and the snowflakes gathered in her blonde hair.

"When I am asked so lovingly to do so, I cannot say no."

With those words Luna sat on the sled and Noctis went next to Prompto, where they both grabbed the pulling rope of the sled. Noctis grinned at Prompto, whose nose had already turned red from the cold and whose blond hair had disappeared under a fluffy winter hat. Prompto kissed Noctis on the corner of his mouth, before he said just as playfully as Noctis before:

"Well, shall we get the lady to our destination?"

The prince only nodded with a grin, while he couldn't stop being amazed at how cute Prompto was. Snow suited him surprisingly well.

"That sounds like a good plan, if ya ask me."

Together, Prompto and Noctis began to pull the sled up the hill. They went together to a wooded area, which was a little way from the palace of Tenebrae. In winter times it was a popular area for sledding and other kinds of activities on the snow. There were several other people here besides them. Everyone was just as excited as they were enjoying the first snow together.

At the bottom of the hill there was also a frozen lake for ice skating and a small restaurant. They wanted to go there later. Today the three of them just wanted to spend the day together and have some fun. Today there were no responsibilities and no obligations, today there was only joy.

The winter holidays were always something special. It was time to meet your loved ones and to think only of the beautiful parts of life. Regis had expressed his regret that Noctis, Luna and Prompto would not be staying with him at the palace for the holidays, but he could understand that his son had to live his own life.

At least Gladio and Ignis went with them. Actually to take care of them, but Noctis had assured them that the three of them could take good care of themselves. Gladio and Ignis could wait at the restaurant down on the hill and spend some time together there. Noctis had the feeling that they didn't mind either.

For a long time, it had seemed as if more than friendship was emerging between the two. Maybe a little time just for themselves would be enough so that they would finally forget their duties and find each other. Noctis, Luna and Prompto had already made bets between themselves on how long it would take until it finally happened. Let's see which of them would win in the end.

When they reached the top of the hill, which looked a lot steeper from above, Noctis let go of the pulling rope and then turned to the other two.

"So, which of my cute sweethearts would like to sit in the front?"

A big grin lay on Noctis’ face and before Prompto could open his mouth, Luna said with a playful smile:

"May I? If I steer, I am at least sure that we will get down safely."

At her words, Noctis couldn't help but stick his tongue out while Prompto laughed. No one contradicted her, however. In the end she was right. Luna had spent her childhood in the snow of Tenebrae, while all what Prompto and Noctis had were the winters in Lucis.

After that was resolved, Prompto sat behind Luna and Noctis sat behind him. Which was pretty tight, but also cozy and warm. Noctis couldn’t complain.

"Oh damn, I don’t know what if I like our idea so much anymore..."

Prompto looked down the hill while he spoke his words, which suddenly sounded very doubtful. Whereupon Luna giggled a little, but Noctis wasn’t so kind. He only shouted "Let's go!", while he kicked off the ground and thus caused the sled to slide down the hill.

"Dude!"

Noctis laughed when he saw Prompto cling to Luna in shock. This was so adorable. Wow, but it had been ages since the last time he sled. He'd forgotten how fast it was. That was so great.

Luna kept absolutely what she promised. She skillfully steered the sled down the hill and avoided all obstacles while Prompto looked like he had to suppress a scream and Noctis just laughed. He was still laughing when his winter hat slipped off his head. When he looked back, Noctis could watch it being swallowed by the snow. Ah well.

When they got safely down, Noctis just felt great. His stomach ached from laughing. He got up from the sled and brushed the snow off his clothes while he looked at the other two. Prompto took a deep breath and adjusted his winter cap, while Luna giggled a bit as she got up from the sled as well.

"Wasn’t that funny? We should do this more often. Don't you think Prom?"

Noctis couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Definitely."

Prompto had a look in his eyes as if he was thinking something completely different from what he said, whereupon Noctis just laughed again. Luna meanwhile picked up the pulling rope and looked at Noctis, who then grabbed the pulling rope as well.

"I would suggest that we first see how Gladio and Ignis are doing. After all, we still want to go ice-skating, right?"

With these words from Luna, Noctis began to pull the sled with her and made Prompto laugh, who remained seated with a grin and just let himself be pulled.

"And when Ignis and Gladio are no longer at the restaurant, we don't go looking for them. We just assume that they have finally managed to find another way to keep themselves warm."

Promptos words sounded so nicely smug that Luna could only giggle and Noctis grinned.

"I love you guys."

Noctis spoke his words with the sincere love he felt at that moment. He couldn't imagine feeling so happy with other people by his side. Noctis was so sure this was the perfect day in the snow together. At least he couldn't imagine anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
